Talk:The World in which Kermit was Never Born
All these "Character (Alternate Universe)" pages were created in the Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Characters category. Most are one or two sentences (as there is not much to say about a "changed" personality seen on screen for only 10-30 seconds. I thought it might be more useful to have a page to discuss the entire world in which Kermit was never born rather than a lot of small somewhat useless pages (we can bulk this up with more descriptions and pictures if we want). I kind of merged all the little character pages together (and added some more information and "changes") here. What do others think? Do we really need Beaker (alternate universe), Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (alternate universe), Electric Mayhem (alternate universe), Fozzie Bear (alternate universe), Gonzo (alternate universe), Howard Tubman (alternate universe), Johnny Fiama (alternate universe), Miss Piggy (alternate universe), Rizzo the Rat (alternate universe), Robin the Frog (alternate universe), Sam the Eagle (alternate universe) and Scooter (alternate universe)? Or could we just have one page for the world in which Kermit was never born? -- Brad D. (talk) 01:58, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :It makes sense to me. It would especially help if we could get photos of the alternate universe puppets. Bouncer Beaker is the only one off the top of my head who could potentially be more than one line, because of the completely different puppet, but even then, it could fit in. Although depending on how much there is to say about how the physical world changed or how many images of that could be added, and since this is currently under locations, maybe this could be two pages, with the other under Category:Character Variants focusing solely on character changes, formatted in an Elmo Variants style table. Of course, it's been ages since I've seen the movie, so I'm not sure how much there is to add or not. Beaker and raver Sam and Scooter were the only bits that stuck out for me. Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::I agree about consolidating those pages. Either of the proposed options would work for me. -- Danny (talk) 02:19, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :::I did some updating. I liked Andrew's idea of the "Elmo Variants-format" so I got some pictures. It still needs some working, but I think it's better than a ton of 1-sentence pages. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:00, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I originally created all those pages, mostly as a way of inviting pictures and screencaps. This is a way better solution, though. And to whoever did them, great screencaps. The only thing I could possibly still ask for is a Jamaican-wigged Piggy. -- Peter (talk) 13:46, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :::: Don't know if this should be added, but if you look closely, at one point you can see Sal in the Club Dot scene. He can be scene just about to emerge from behind Daniel the angel right before Robin shows up (at least that's how I remember seeing it). We get a better look at him in some of the behind the scenes footage. He appears to be wearing a blonde wig and carrying a tray. Mtw12055 15:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC)